Together At Last
by noob7
Summary: Set after the war with Nergal. Eliwood and Lyn finally tie the knot with each other. Just a fluffy three-shot of their wedding day. Rating WILL go up to M!


As Lyn stood before a grand mirror in Castle Pherae bathed in white fabric from head to toe, she could not help but think just how far she has come in life. She had overcome obstacles and accomplished feats few people would ever be able to do. She had her strengths and determination tested way beyond her limits and then some. She had grown not as a warrior, but as a person. She had made friends, and- thank Father Earth and Mother Sky- didn't lose any under her watch. She was truly blessed to have created all of these sacred bonds, one of which would last her a lifetime. Eliwood was the first noble she could trust. He instructed her in everything there was to know about etiquette and living the noble life. In return, he came to her when he needed help with his swordplay, and the two became fast sparring partners, besides Hector, who was sometimes thrown in the mix. But there was more to him to love than his generosity and strength. He had a youthful innocence about him, a shred of light for everyone who was submerged in the dark atmosphere of war. Had it not been for his strong optimism and positive outlook of everything, Lyn would have lost all hope she had about winning that bloody battle with Nergal. She also liked how he was in touch with his emotions. His gentleness was enough to balance out his rough, fighting edges. Whenever Lyn or he found themselves in an emotional turmoil, they were always there for each other, urging each other to keep on going. And that was how she was standing here today, about to wed this wonderful man. Through their many moonlit walks and silent evenings together were they able to establish a bond with each other, which blossomed into a love that could not be broken. Who said good things cannot come out of a war?

"Lady Lyndis, it's time." Lyn turned around, the ends of her dress swirling around with a soft swoosh, to see Rebecca dressed in a fine, red silk dress. Lyn had to smile at the girl's determination to become a lady, but she still clung onto that casual, village spunk she had always retained, but it made her all the cuter.

While she made her way over to the atrium where all the groomsmen and bridesmaids were waiting, Lyn could not help but feel her heart pound against her chest in excitement. Ever since Eliwood proposed to her, she could not stop envisioning what her wedding would be like. Now for it to finally happen, she simply could not find the words to describe the jovial sensation in her chest.

Everyone was so well dressed for this occasion, and the groomsmen and bridesmaids were lined up perfectly: Hector (Eliwood's best man) and Florina (Lyn's maid of honor), Marcus and Eleanora, Harken and Isadora, Kent and Fiora, Sain and Farina, Oswin and Serra, Pent and Louise, and Lowen and Rebecca. Lyn's eyes welled up with tears when she saw the last man waiting at the end of the line to escort her down the aisle, her grandfather Hausen. She nearly lost her footing running over to greet him.

"Grandfather, I'm so glad you're well enough to attend." She said, embracing him tightly.

Hausen smiled as he pulled her in close. "I wouldn't miss this for the world. I may not be your father, but it would be my honor to give you away in his stead."

Lyn was trying so hard to hold in her sobs at this moment, not wanting to ruin her makeup and especially not wanting the others to think there was something wrong. Luckily, the music began to play, and one by one the pairs began filing into the chapel. The room was beautifully decorated with ribbons and flowers, and the scent of candles filled the atmosphere. When it was Lyn's turn to walk down the aisle, everyone stood up and turned to watch her and her grandfather slowly approach the front of the chapel. Lyn recognized a lot of people from the war, a feeling of warmth rising in her heart seeing that they would take the time to come watch this special event for her. Eliwood stood in front of the podium where Father Renault would be conducting the ceremony, and Lyn could not keep her gaze fixated on anywhere else but him. He looked so handsome, wearing regal white armor and having his hair slightly trimmed.

"So that's Lord Eliwood, the nervous-looking man at the front." Hausen whispered to her.

Lyn chuckled. "Oh, Grandfather."

"I did not mean that in a bad way. He's a sensitive person, but is very strong and wise as a leader…just like his father. You made a good catch, Lyndis."

Lyn smiled at the comment, and hugged her grandfather again once they reached the front of the chapel. Lyn found herself locking eyes with Eliwood, who was smiling with the same excitement she was feeling right now.

"You are so beautiful." He said with awe.

"And you are very handsome, Eliwood." Lyn remarked.

She glanced over to where her grandfather was sitting, and noticed a red rose on a chair next to Lady Eleanora.

"Eliwood, is that rose for your father?" She asked.

"Yes." Eliwood answered with a sad smile as tears filled his eyes. "But…he would be so happy to be here. He would have loved having you as a daughter-in-law."

"I'm sure he's happy with what he sees, wherever he is."

Eliwood nodded, taking her hands into his, and listened as Renault began the wedding ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two people in holy matrimony…"

However, Eliwood and Lyn were so lost in each other's gaze and touch that their minds skipped over listening to most of the recited speech. In the end, Eliwood still remembered giving the vows and of course, accepting Lyn as his bride.

"I do." He responded immediately.

"And do you, Lady Lyndis, take Lord Eliwood to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Lyn beamed when she said those words.

"By the power vested in me, the state of Lycia, and St. Elimine, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Eliwood did just that, gracefully pressing his lips against hers. The loud shouts of cheers and claps fell on deaf ears as Lyn and Eliwood were too caught up in their moment to notice.

* * *

**A/N: I see people complaining about the lack of Robin/Any-girl-who-isn't-Lucina fics (I WANT MY ROBIN/CYNTHIA DAMMIT!), and I'm just over here wondering, "Why aren't there more Eliwood/Lyn fics?" Besides, Awakening's been out for little over a year now while Blazing Sword's been out...a long time. It's not fair! ...whoops, trying not to turn this into an Anti-Awakening rant. Well moving on, I hope you enjoyed this story, even if you're not a fan of the pairing.**

**PS: Read "A Tale of Thirty Kisses" by ayumi-nightbeauty if you want a more recent Eliwood/Lyn fic. It's short, but really worth reading.**


End file.
